Computers can be used to machine-readable instructions that direct a processor of the computer to perform specific operations. The processor can be instructed to run system software, such as for example an operating system (OS), device drivers, etc. Such system software can, for example, be designed to directly operate hardware of the computer and/or to provide a platform for running other software on the computer. The processor can further be instructed to run application software, such as for example a word processor, spreadsheet program, video games, web browser, etc. Such application software can, for example, use the computer system to perform special functions or provide entertainment functions beyond the basic ration of the computer itself.